SUMMER SNOWS
by MasamuneSora
Summary: Siwon adalah putra mahkota berusia 24 tahun yang memiliki kemampuan pendengaran tajam. Heechul adalah anak lelaki berusia 14 tahun yang menyelamatkan Siwon ketika dia terluka oleh serangan musuhnya, memiliki kemampuan ilmu pengobatan dan juga mampu membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan memandangnya.. happy read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This work of fiction is only loosely based on real person and events as I imagine they could be/could occur. I am not affiliated with Super Junior or SM Entertainment. I do not personally know them. I will make no financial gain from publishing this work of fiction.

.

Cerita yang mempengaruhi cerita saya kali ini adalah Trilogi Klan Otori,

Twillight, Inuyasaha (Seshomaru x Rin).

.

WARNING : BOY X BOY, SOME SMUT SCENE, TYPOS, CERITA GEJE, DON T LIKE IT DON T READ IT.

.

I am Sichul. This story dedicated for simbarella, sichul, woncin, simcin

I love you, dear.

.

.

.

_Part One_

_._

_._

Kicauan burung dan hangat mentari pagi yang menerobos melalui lubang di atap gua membangunkan Siwon dari tidurnya. Hari telah berganti kembali, namun badannya yang penuh dengan luka masih belum mengijinkannya untuk bergerak lebih banyak. Kimono putih yang dia kenakan telah berubah bentuk menjadi kumal dan penuh dengan bercak darahnya. Terlihat luka di lengan kirinya melintang dari lengan atas sampai dengan siku tertutup rapi dengan daun yang menempel ketat dan telah mengering. Begitu juga dengan luka menganga lebar di dadanya. Tertutup rapi oleh daun yang juga menempel ketat di lukanya dan juga sudah mulai mengering seolah ada seseorang yang dengan kemampuan pengobatan telah merawat lukanya dengan baik.

Siwon mengerang kesakitan yang luar biasa di pangkal pahanya ketika menggeser sedikit punggungnya untuk mengubah posisi. Dia terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali lalu kemudian mencoba menengok ke arah kakinya. Kimononya terkoyak .Namun seseorang telah membuatnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga kakinya tetap tertutupi. Siwon mencoba meraih kimono bagian bawahnya lalu kemudian menyibaknya. Sebuah luka yang tak kalah panjang dengan luka di lengannya juga tergores disana. Luka itupun juga sudah tertutupi oleh daun yang sudah mulai mengering.

3 hari ini, seseorang datang mengunjunginya. Dia pula yang dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya, mengumpulkan daun yang dia tidak tahu jenisnya, meremasnya dengan cara saling menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam daun itu hingga daun menjadi layu dan basah oleh lendir yang keluar, kemudian menempelkannya satu persatu di luka terbuka Siwon. Dia adalah seorang anak lelaki berusia 14 tahun dengan rambut sebahu, bermata lebar, dan berbibir buah plum. Siwon hampir mengiranya sebagai seorang wanita, jika dia tidak melihat dadanya yang rata, karena anak itu sama sekali tidak bicara padanya. Kulitnya putih sehalus sutera, mengingatkannya akan putri putri dari pejabat maupun dari kerajaan sekutunya yang selalu mencoba untuk meraih perhatiannya disetiap kesempatan mereka bertemu. Dia terkagum juga akan keberaniannya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi ketakutan, ketika Siwon mengacungkan pedang kearahnya hampir menusuk tenggorakannya. Dia hanya terdiam memandang Siwon dengan mata bulatnya. Tidak ada tangisan apalagi jeritan ketakutan. Siwon menduga dia mengalami ganguan bicara.

Siwon kembali mendengar langkah kaki dari arah anak lelaki itu datang. Ada yang tak biasa dari cara dia berjalan. Dia menyeret sebelah kakinya, sesekali erangan lirih keluar dari mulutnya. Tak berapa lama badan kurusnya muncul di pintu gua. Siwon langsung mengarahkan pandangan kearah kedua kaki anak itu. Benar saja, kaki kananya dibebat dengan menggunakan kain berwarna coklat dengan sebatang kayu didalamnya. Siwon menaikkan pandangannya ke arah wajah anak itu. Mata bulatnya terlihat lelah walau masih terlihat binar riang di dalamnya. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh daun pohon jati. Tertatih dia mendekati Siwon lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang dia bawa di dekat Siwon.

"Kenapa kakimu? tanya Siwon begitu anak itu duduk di dekatnya."

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah Siwon dengan mata terbelalak seolah memandang sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Siwon tercekat, mata anak lelaki itu begitu indah. Aku hanya bertanya, tidak apa jika kamu tidak mau menceritakannya, ujar Siwon kemudian. Tiba tiba anak itu tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipinya menambah pesona cantik di raut mukanya. Kembali Siwon terhenyak oleh keelokkan paras anak laki - laki itu. Lalu kemudian dia memalingkan muka.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu, Siwon sudah merasakan tubuhnya telah kembali pullih, walau dia tidak bisa menyebutnya 100% sehat. Dia masih merasakan nyeri di tubuh bagian sana dan sini ketika dia bergerak terlalu kuat. Ia berterimakasih, walau kecil, anak lelaki itu telah merawatnya dengan baik. Sampai dengan detik ini, dia masih tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Siwon menganggap dia memang mengalami gangguan suara atau bisu.

Siwon berdiri tegak di luar gua, mengitarkan pandangannya mencoba mengamati dengan baik lingkungan selama seminggu ini dia tinggal. Hutan hujan yang lebat, tanpa ada jalan setapak yang mungkin dapat menuntunnya ke arah desa terdekat. Bahkan dia juga tidak dapat menemukan ke arah mana anak lelaki yang biasanya datang menemaninya itu berjalan. Bukankah itu berarti ada desa di dekat sini, dimana anak itu tinggal?

Siwon mencoba memutari gua tempat dia menghabiskan waktu memulihkan diri. Gua itu ternyata merupakan dasar dari bukit batu yang tidak terlalu besar. Jalan masuk gua tertutup dengan sempurna oleh tumbuhan pakis yang tumbuh subur disekitar gua, membuatnya hanya terlihat seperti bukit batu biasa. Belum lagi tanaman sulur dan lumut yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh permukaan luar gua.

Memandang lurus ke arah balik bukit batu, siwon menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekati sumber suara yang menganggunya. Sebuah aliran sungai. Dia berharap dengan dia menemukan aliran sungai, maka dia akan mengetahui, dimana sekarang dia sedang berada. Siwon mencoba mengikuti pendengarannya. Pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah, hanya dia perlu memastikan sungai mana yang mengalir di dekat gua tempatnya tinggal.

Setelah berjalan menuruni bukit batu yang ternyata cukup curam kebawah, siwon sampai di dasar bukit. Sebuah sungai dengan air berwarna hijau bening mengalir tenang dari balik bukit lain di seberang sungai dan menikung memutari bukit tempat dia bermalam. Itu adalah bukit Kuro, yang berarti sungai yang mengalir ini adalah sungai Gurinfenikkusu. Siwon tersenyum tenang, ternyata dia masih berada di wilayah kerajaannya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang, jika ini adalah sungai Gurinfenikkusu, maka hutan hujan yang dia tinggali adalah hutan Furoi Oji. Hutan ini separuh wilayahnya merupakan wilayah kerajaan Timur yang walaupun berteman dengan kerajaan Barat, namun sejak rajanya mangkat, lebih bertindak bar bar dan selalu menunjukkan sikap bermusuhan.

Siwon membalikkan badannya beranjak untuk kembali ke guanya. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan langit menunjukkan suasana yang tidak bersahabat, dengan menurunkan mendung yang cukup tebal. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan lebat. Dia sudah memutuskan besok dia akan memulai perjalanannya kembali ke kerajaan. Dan jika dia beruntung, dia ingin berangkat setelah bertemu dengan anak lelaki itu. Dia berjanji akan menemukannya kembali dan memberinya hadiah atas pertolongan yang telah dia berikan. Namun membawanya serta saat ini tidaklah memungkinkan, karena kondisinya yang masih sedikit lemah, dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan anak lelaki itu, jikalau dia mengalami bahaya dan tidak bisa melindunginya.

Petir menyambar dengan keras, setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan cahaya terang membelah langit malam hutan hujan. Hutan terasa lebih sunyi dan menyeramkan. Pepohonan terlihat layu dan kedinginan. Siwon meringkuk di dalam gua didepan perapian kecil yang dia buat. Dia berharap, esok cuaca akan lebih bersahabat, karena dia tidak tahu akan sejauh apa perjalanan yang akan dia tempuh untuk kembali ke kerajaannya. Tiba tiba matanya tertumbuk pada beberapa lembar daun yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Beberap lembar daun di taruh dengan rapi di atas batu berpermukaan datar, dan ditindih oleh batu kecil lain di atasnya agar tidak berserakan. Anak lelaki kecil itu yang meninggalkannya disana. Dia ingin Siwon mengganti daun yang dia tempelkan di lukanya pada pagi hari dengan daun yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya di malam hari sebelum dia tidur. Dia hanya perlu meremas dauh itu hingga lemas dan menempelkannya di lukanya. Siwon tersenyum. Dia lalu bangkit mendekati meja batu itu dan mengambil daun yang telah disediakan anak lelaki itu lalu kemudian memasukkannya di balik ikat pinggang kimononya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya ketika dia memulai perjalanan besok pagi kembali ke kerajaannya.

Siwon mengangkat mukanya kaget ketika mendengar langkah kaki anak lelaki itu samar beradu dengan bunyi air hujan yang menghempas di dedaunan. Dia berlari dengan langkah terseret. Suara nafasnya yang terengah engah menandakan dia telah berlari dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi kenapa dia kembali pincang? Siwon ingat betul, pagi tadi, anak lelaki itu berjalan dengan normal bahkan berlari dengan cepat kembali ke arah desanya tanpa sesuatu yang aneh dari cara dia berjalan. Ada perasaan terluka membayangkan kaki kecil anak lelaki itu harus kembali terluka. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik?

Siwon semakin mengerutkan alisnya, tatkala dia mendengar langkah lain selain langkah lari anak lelaki itu. Langkah itu terdengar lebih berat menjejak bumi, dan dengan beringas menerjang akar akar tanaman yang menghalangi jalannya. Satu orang. Tidak, dua orang. Mereka membawa sebuah senjata yang tajam, yang mampu menebas sebuah pohon kecil hanya dengan sekali tebas. Terdengar sumpah serapah dari mulut kedua orang itu yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada anak lelaki itu. Siwon mematikan api lalu kemudian mengambil pedangnya yang dia letakkan di tempat dia merebahkan diri. Dia menyelinap keluar dari gua setelah sebelumnya memakai _mino _yang ditinggalkan anak lelaki itu sehari sebelumnya.

Anak lelaki itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di depan orang yang mengejarnya. Siwon mendengar langkah lain jauh dibelakang dua orang yang hampir meraih anak lelaki itu yang sepertinya merupakan kawan dari kedua orang itu.

"Kemari kau, dasar anak neraka," teriak salah satu dari mereka dan mengayunkan pedangnya mencoba membuka jalan ketika sebuah akar pohon beringin menghalangi jalannya. Anak lelaki itu mencoba memperlebar jarak dengan pengejarnya dengan berlari zig zag diantara pepohonan. Sepertinya dia mengenal betul setiap letak pohon pohon di hutan ini. Tapi dia tetaplah anak kecil dengan langkah yang kalah lebar dengan para pengejarnya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang kurus dan rapuh. Dengan kulit seputih susu, pasti kini kakinya penuh darah tergores oleh duri ilalang atau akar pepohonan yang mencuat dari dalam tanah.

Siwon berlari menuju anak itu dengan mengandalkan pendengaran kelelawarnya. Mereka terlalu dekat. Mereka bisa menebas anak itu dalam beberapa langkah lagi. Siwon muncul secara mendadak menarik tubuh ringkih anak lelaki itu. Terlambat. Tebasan mengenai punggungnya membuat erangan lolos dari bibir plumpnya dan terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga Siwon.

Siwon mengayunkan pedangnya, menangkis pedang yang telah menggores punggung anak lelaki itu. Dia menggeser badannya ke kanan lalu menebaskan pedangnya mengoyak pinggang salah satu dari pengejar anak itu hingga isi perutnya terburai. Tak sempat terdengar erangan sakit keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon memutar badannya menghunuskan pedangnya di punggung pengejar satunya menembus dadanya. Dengan bengis, Siwon menarik pedangnya, membuat pengejar itu terjatuh menyusul kawannya.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras. Tapi Siwon masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas kawan dari dua orang yang telah mati ditangannya jauh di belakang. Dia bergegas menghampiri anak lelaki itu yang terduduk bersandar di pohon. Siwon menyentuh dagunya mengangkatnya agar dia bisa melihat mata yang meneduhkannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika tangannya menyentuh dagunya. Matanya setengah terbuka memandang kearahnya, namun tidak ada sinar yang biasanya terlihat disana. Bibirnya terlihat biru pucat. Badannya bergetar menggigil.

"Kau masih sadar? Kau kuat berjalan?"tanya Siwon namun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis sekali. Siwon memalingkan kearah anak lelaki itu datang. Langkah kaki mereka semakin mendekat. Siwon melepaskan _mino_nya menangkupkan ke badan anak itu lalu dia menariknya untuk merebahkan dirinya di punggungnya. Siwon bangkit lalu mulai berlari menjauhi arah anak itu datang. Tubuh anak itu benar benar ringan. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Siwon merasakan nafas anak lelaki itu semakin melemah. 'Hei, jangan tertidur, kau tidak boleh tertidur,"kata Siwon. Siwon merasakan kepala anak itu mengangguk, berusaha merespon apa yang dia katakan.

Mereka masih terus berlari. Dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Siwon tidak mendengar lagi suara derap lari kawan dari dua orang pengejar anak lelaki itu, namun bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Rupanya mereka telah menemukan pengejar yang telah terbunuh olehnya. Siwon terus berlari. Suara mereka masih terdengar olehnya diantara sela sela bunyi air hujan. Itu berarti, dia masih berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer dari mereka. Siwon masih terus bergerak, sesekali dia melontarkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan anak lelaki itu tetap dalam kesadarannya. Siwon bersyukur akan hujan deras malam itu, karena dia akan menghapus jejaknya.

Hujan sudah reda, meninggalkan kabut yang cukup menghalangi pandangannya. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit Siwon, namun dia masih terus bergerak. Matanya bergerak dengan cepat mencari cerukan gua untuk tempatnya beristirahat dan menghindar dari sinar matahari yang akan membuatnya terlihat jelas oleh orang yang mungkin saja melintas di dalam hutan. Hutan pinus adalah hutan Furoi Oji yang menjadi wilayah dari Timur. Hutan pinus ini berbentuk kurva, yang diujung dan kanan kirinya sebagian besar berbatasan dengan Barat. Begitu hutan pinus ini habis, maka dia telah kembali ke wilayah Barat.

Siwon melihat ilalang yang sedikit membukit diantara pohon pinus yang memiliki batang lebih besar daripada sekitarnya. Siwon mencoba mendekatinya. Langit sebentar lagi akan berwarna merah, maka diapun harus cepat cepat untuk menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Dan benar, ada cerukan di lbalik ilalang. Mirip dengan gua tempat dia bermalam sebelumnya. Siwon menahan tubuh anak lelaki itu dengan satu tangannya yang menyokong pantat anak itu, sementara tangan satunya mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya. Perlahan Siwon memasuki gua itu. Ternyata itu adalah cerukan saja. Dalam gua tidak terlalu dalam namun dangat gelap dan lembab. Merasa aman, Siwon memasukkan kembali pedangnya disarungnya. Perlahan dia menurunkan anak lelaki itu. Kemudian Siwon melepaskan _mino _ yang dipakai anak itu dan menghamparkannya di lantai gua. _Mino _sudah sedikit kering, jadi bisa digunakan alas untuk anak itu beristirahat.

Anak itu membuka matanya ketika Siwon merebahkannya di atas _mino._ Mata bulat kucingnya memandang Siwon sayu. Bibirnya tersenyum seolah mengucapkan terimakasih. Siwon memiringkan badannya, Baju dibagian punggungnya memerah sewarna darah. Bajunya terkoyak dari tengah punggungnya sampai dengan pinggang bagian belakang. Ada perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Siwon. Ada perasaan marah, terhadap orang yang telah melakukan ini terhadapnya. Walau dia sudah menghukum mati mereka. Mata Siwon beranjak kebawah, kaki putihnya juga penuh dengan bekas darah yang sudah mengering. Lalu dia menangkap lagi luka menganga di betis kanannya. Hati Siwon semakin merasakan sakit.

"Kau lelah?"tanya Siwon memandang wajah anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk lemah. Siwon mencoba melepaskan baju anak itu yang masih basah oleh air hujan semalam. Hatinya berdesir melihat punggung putih dan halus anak lelaki itu. benar benar tanpa cacat seolah dia adalah putri salju seperti yang ada di dongeng tidur. Tapi luka tebasan para pengejar semalam telah menggoreskan bekasi merah yang masih terlihat setengah basah. 'Kau tidak boleh tidur, tetaplah bersamaku, kau mengerti?" kata Siwon yang dijawab anak itu dengan anggukan lemah. "Aku akan mencari air untuk membersihkan lukamu. Kau tidak boleh tertidur. Kau mengerti?"kata Siwon lagi memastikan anak itu benar benar mengerti perkataannya, karena jika anak itu tertidur maka semuanya akan fatal. Dia bisa saja terbunuh, dan dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Dia ingin anak itu ikut bersamanya, tinggal dengannya di istananya. Siwon beranjak pergi keluar gua, dan mencoba mengamati dengan baik lingkungan sekitarnya. Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak ada suara percakapan ataupun pergerakan manusia. Namun kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya, dia juga tidak mendengar suara aliran air. Dia kembali mengitarkan pandangannya dan mencoba mencari air dari sisa sisa hujan di dedaunan.

Siwon kembali dengan membawa dua lembar daunt alas yang dia tangkupkan untuk menampung air. Anak itu membuka matanya ketika Siwon mendekat kearahnya. Siwon bersimpuh disamping anak itu. meletakkan cawan daunnya dan merobek sedikit kain pakaian anak itu yang terkoyak pedang dan membasahinya dengan air yang dibawanya. Dengan perlahan Siwon menyentuh luka anak itu, mengelapnya hingga lukanya bersih. Kemudian dia teringat akan daun yang digunakan oleh anak itu mengobati lukanya. Siwon mengeluarkan daun itu dari ikat pinggangnya. Membawanya kedalam jangkauan penglihatan anak itu. " Apa aku bisa menggunkan ini untuk lukamu?"tanya Siwon. anak itu memandangnya, lalu kemudian tersenyum lemah. Siwon melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan anak itu sebelumnya. Menggulungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menggosoknya hinga daun itu terasa mengeluarkan lender dan layu. Perlahan Siwon melepaskan daun yang telah menempel dengan hati hati lalu menempelkannya dengan rapi di luka anak itu. Luka itu sepanjang dua kali rentangan telapak tangan Siwon, namun beruntung tidak dalam, dan itu membuata dirinya bernafas lega. Perasaannya terhadap anak itu berbeda. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli ataupun berbuat kasar terhadapnya. Entah karena dia sudah menolongnya atau karena hal yang lain. Karena dia bukanlah orang yang menggunakan hati apalagi iba untuk sesuatu yang disekitarnya.

"Aku membawa sedikit buah, makanlah, lalu kau boleh beristirahat. Kita akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan malam hari. Kita di wilayah timur, jadi kita harus lebih berhati hati bergerak. Istirahatlah,".

Anak itu memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya. Dia mengangguk lalu mengambil buah liar yang dibawa oleh Siwon. sesekali dia memandang ke arah Siwon yang menjerang bajunya agar sedikit kering ketika nanti digunakan lagi. Siwon melepaskan juga pakaiannya yang basah oleh air hjan dan menjerangnya di samping baju anak itu, meletakkanya di dekat berkas cahaya matahari yang sudah setinggi tombak.

Siwon mengistirahtkan dirinya duduk dihadapan anak itu. Duduk bersila sambil menggenggam pedangnya. Dia memandang ke arah anak itu. Darahnya berdesir ketika mendapati anak itu tengah memandangnya dengan mata lebarnya. Dia melemparkan senyum kepada Siwon. Siwon diam terpaku seolah senyum itu menyihirnya. Dia menelan ludahnya membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba tiba kering, lalu kemudian membuang muka ke arah luar gua. "Istirahatlah, kau butuh tenagamu untuk segera sembuh," kata Siwon kemudian.

Sebuah suara membuatnya terjaga dan membuka matanya. Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah anak itu. Dia mengginggil kedinginan dengan mata yang masih erat terpejam. Bibirnya kelihatan biru. Siwon mendekatinya untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Dia menggumam memanggil ibunya. Siwon memegang lengan anak itu. Sedingin es. Siwon bergerak mengambil pakaian yang dia jerang dibebatuan. Tapi keduanya masih basah. Siwon kembali mendekati anak itu. Dia tampak kedinginan. Siwon mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gua, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan anak ini. Tapi tidak ada. Mereka dalam kondisi yang darurat dan tidak memiliki apa apa kecuali yang menempel dibadannya. Kemudian dia memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Hangat tubuhnya bisa menghangatkan anak itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Mereka sama sama lelaki, dan apa kata orang jika mengetahui dia memeluk seorang anak lelaki yang dia tidak kenal? Siwon kembali ke tempatnya dan membuang muka, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan anak itu. Tapi pendengarannya yang tajam tidak mengijinkannya untuk hal itu. Suara mengginggil anak itu begitu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya di telinganya, namun juga di hatinya. Bukan tidak mungkin, anak itu akan bisa bertahan sampai mereka mencapai istana Barat yang mungkin baru akan sampai 2 hari lagi. Ataukah dia harus membunuhnya saja? Toh paling tidak itu akan meringankan perjalannya. Siwon memandangi pedangnya yang tergeletak lalu kembali memandang anak itu. Dia terlihat semakin membiru dan pucat. Siwon menggenggam erat pedangnya. Menggeretakkan rahangnya menahan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya. Dia mendekati perlahan anak itu.

Siwon membuka matanya ketika dia merasakan pergerakan halus di dadanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Badannya terasa lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Tidak pernah dia merasakan tidur yang nyaman seperti tidurnya barusan. Dia merasa berada ditempat yang aman di dunia, bahkan lebih aman dari istana Barat. Lebih nyaman dari ruang manapun di istana Barat. Tapi kenyamanan itu hilang berganti debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tatkala dia mendapati sepasang mata bulat dan lebar tengah memandangnya tepat di wajahnya. Siwon menarik tangannya yang masih melingkar ditubuh anak itu, melonggarkan jarak diantara mereka. Dia bangkit lalu duduk membelakangi anak itu. Debar jantungnya tak kunjung berhenti. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlelap sangat dalam ditidurnya. Siwon membalikkan badannya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya memegang dahi anak itu. Dia sudah tidak demam lagi, dan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan bernafas lega.

"Kau kedinginan dan mengigau,"kata Siwon.

Anak itu sedikit terbelalak matanya. Lalu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di samping Siwon, namun masih tidak kembali menatapnya. Anak itu menyentuh lengannya. "Terimakasih Tuan, tuan telah menyelamatkan saya,"kata anak itu.

Siwon memalingkan kepalanya ke arah anak itu terkejut mendengar suaranya. Dia bisa berbicara. Dia tidak bisu. Lalu kenapa dia diam saja selama ini tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun?

'Saya berhutang nyawa kepada Tuan. Mohon ijinkan saya untuk mengikuti tuan kemanapun tuan pergi. Saya ingin mengabdi kepada Tuan,"kata anak itu lagi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Siwon.

Siwon masih terkejut dengan suara anak itu. Dia memandang tidak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya. Otaknya bekerja lambat merespon apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Dia baru menyadarinya ketika melihat air muka anak itu yang berubah. Dia gelisah karena Siwon tak juga kunjung menjawab permintaannya. Dia berpikir, bahwa Siwon murka padanya karena telah menyusahkan dirinya dan mungkin merasa tertipu jika dia bisu, karena dia sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selama bersama dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu mengangkat mukanya tidak percaya. Memandang kearah Siwon yang justru membuat Siwon salah tingkah dengan tatapan mata besarnya. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dan itu tidak membuat Siwon semakin mudah.

"Heechul. Nama saya Kim Heechul,'.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

**A/N **: Maafkan saya atas ketidakbecusan membikin cerita. Saya ingin sekali membikin cerita dari jaman samurai, lalu kemudian ide ini muncul. Lalu saya menulisnya dan kemudian saya mempostingnya. Semoga kamu yang menemukan fic ini dan membacanya, merasa tertarik dan bersedia untuk membaca kelanjutannya... /bow/...arigatou..


	2. pengumuman

Berkenaan dengan tidak sesuainya tulisan yang saya post dengan ruled .terutama fandom screenplays, maka dengan ini saya memutuskan untuk berhenti mempost tulisan saya di akun ini dan di site ini. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan dan kekecewaan dalam membaca cerita saya. Silahkan kunjungi FB saya Sora Masamune atau wattpad dengan nickname yang sama untuk saya. Terimakasih kepada para pembaca dan reviewers atas kesediaan kalian untuk membaca dan memberi koment di ffku. Aku cinta kalian. Terimakasih, dan mohon maaf,yang sebesar besarnya.../bow/


End file.
